


An Interesting Hypothesis

by secretanonymous



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Hiccups, I'm not sorry whatsoever, Mild Smut, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretanonymous/pseuds/secretanonymous
Summary: The Doctor recently regenerated, yet there was more to explore about his body than he expected.  But the real question is: would he keep it from Rose?Belly kink fic.  Don't like?  Don't read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah and we have come full circle (pun intended), in which I now put the same fate on the Doctor. I realize this one is more elaborate than my other fic, but mostly because this was written a while back and I had more time to contemplate it, hence more chapters. That, and I obviously have a favorite target lol Sigh... I'm so predictable.

It had been a normal day of adventuring in the TARDIS, and the Doctor and Rose had settled down for the evening to a nice dinner, which was a rare occurrence. As usual they worked on the meal together, deciding to go for a traditional alien cuisine consisting of a hearty, flavorful meat and a side of veggies, with a strange, gelatin-like goop that confused Rose to no end. Both were hungry, and the Doctor was adamant about Rose trying the foods he chose. It was his turn to choose, after all.

“I dunno, Doctor…” Rose mumbled, poking at the gelatin and watching it jiggle.

“Rose, stop it, now!” the Doctor mocked. “It’s harmless, just try it. You’ll like it!”

Rose was still unsure. The goop was similar to the gelatin she was used to eating as a dessert, but the gelatin she was seeing was more of a dull grey-green color and smelled like asparagus—her least favorite vegetable. That didn’t help her inclination to try it either.

She looked up from her questionable meal to find the Doctor jokingly enticing her with a bit of the goop on his fork, waving the fork around in her field of vision as though she were a stubborn baby. She scolded him with her eyes, and the Doctor could only chuckle.

“Fine, you daft alien, I’ll eat the bloody thing,” Rose said. Five minutes later and she already had seconds. Needless to say, the Doctor was smug, as well as hungry and wanting second helpings, too. And thirds.

“God, Doctor, did you regenerate with an extra leg?” Rose said with her tongue between her teeth. “Never seen you this hungry before. Or eating, really.”

“Oi! I eat!” the Doctor retorted between bites.

“Apparently not enough.”

“Wellll,” the Doctor drawled, swallowing a chunk of food in his mouth. “I… might have gone a little longer without a proper meal lately. We Time Lords don’t need as much during the day, but I guess me tinkering the old girl over the past few days must have thrown my schedule off a tad. She’s been acting up lately, the TARDIS. Couldn’t seem to get out from under the console.”

“I ought to smack you, forgetting to eat like that. Smartest man in the universe and you can’t even remember to sit down and have a proper supper!”

Finishing off his third helping, the Doctor sat back in his chair and used a napkin to wipe his mouth. “Yes, Jackie. Can you change my nappy, too?”

Rose rolled her eyes and threw her napkin at him, while he giggled and threw his back at her. That’s when Rose noticed him yawning. 

“Doctor… have you been sleeping, too?”

“Welllll,” the Doctor said, scratching his neck. “Not really.”

Rose pointed down the hallway. “Bed.” 

The Doctor groaned exasperatedly, his eyes to the ceiling. “But Roooose I want to finish tinkering.”

“Go to bed, Doctor!”

“Fine, _Jackie_ ,” he spat back, smirking slightly as he got up and took his trench coat off to fold across his forearm. He bit back a yawn. “I’m going to pout and hate it for every step of the way.”

“Good,” Rose said, winking in a way that nearly made the Doctor’s knees buckle. Sometimes he really hated how much he lo—

No. _No._ He told himself not to think about that. He bid Rose goodnight, stretching and hearing his back pop, and made his way to his room. He nearly collapsed on the barely-used bed, feeling particularly warm and comfy from his extra helpings of dinner. Lying down on his back, he didn’t even take off his suit jacket in order to enjoy the comfort he was feeling. He felt his large dinner settle in his stomach, frowning at how he bit off more than he could chew. 

Letting out a small burp, he sat up and thought it best to remove his clothes and get himself ready for his few hours of sleep. He started with his pants first, lowering his fly to reveal a distended stomach from eating too much, as well as relief from his tight trousers. He breathed out a puff of air, feeling better… and found it a lot more pleasurable than he anticipated. 

His new body was rather fit, so whenever he had a large meal his stomach would round out and expand noticeably. Putting a hand to it, he found it satisfying to feel how full he felt. The small amount of flesh that he managed to grab only increased this pleasure, and he found himself pausing to think about why his stomach fluttered and warmth spread to private places. 

The Doctor decided to finish getting undressed since he was still sleepy and proceeded to unbutton his suit jacket and dress shirt. He didn’t expect to like what he saw when he viewed his bare body. Still wonderfully distended and full to the brim, his belly stuck out slightly near his fly zipper. Again, he felt his stomach, pushing on it a tad and feeling arousal spread through him again, confusing him. He was fascinated at this realization. 

He liked it even more when he put a finger in his belly button, surprising himself when he let out a muffled moan at the pleasure that went through him. He had regenerated into this body not that long ago, but he never thought he would develop such urges before. At this he got even more curious. 

Quickly putting on his pajamas and checking to make sure that Rose had gone to bed or was at least out of the area, he went back to the TARDIS kitchen area. He felt the TARDIS giving him nudges not to do what he had it mind, but he shushed her away. Now was not the time to give up on a discovery like this. That and it helped that it felt quite nice to be as well fed as he was. What would happen if he ate even more? 

He found a liter of soda in the fridge, which he and Rose bought when they went to Italy and found that it was mostly full. He grabbed a few bananas and quickly made his way back to his bedroom and locked the door. Rose would think he was odd, anyway.

The Doctor stared at the soda for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should partake it in. But a hand drifted to his belly again and he wanted it to get bigger. He didn’t know why but he knew that an even bigger stomach would equal more pleasure, technically speaking. If anything, this was an experiment on his part. 

With that in mind, the Doctor opened the soda bottle with a fizz and brought it to his lips. He took greedy gulps, wanting to get most of it down and liking the idea of the bottle being mostly empty by the time he was done. After several gulps he gasped for air, and already he felt bubbles in his stomach and his tummy starting to expand. It egged him on to keep going. Within the next ten minutes he struggled getting to the half point. He let go of the soda with a moan, burps peppering out now and then as he noticed his stomach had grown. But he wanted _more_. 

Mind clouded by arousal, he devoured two bananas and tried the soda again, but found that he couldn’t continue any longer. He was starting to feel sick and stopped instantly. But his experiment was successful considering he felt a rare erection making his already tight bottoms even tighter. And for the first time in what felt like centuries, he pumped and released hard. All the while, his free hand covered his very full stomach and loving how round it felt and how big it was. It was pure bliss, something he didn’t feel often. 

He knew it wasn’t enough. He was still thin, and he couldn’t keep doing this if this was all he was going to get. There wasn’t enough to grab, wasn’t enough to consume and he found a deep desire in wanting to see his belly grow. He pinched his belly, finding that he couldn’t grasp enough despite him being so very full. He wanted more. So much more. 

He heard the TARDIS giving him warnings, but he ignored her. He knew what he wanted. He wouldn’t tell Rose just yet, but he knew he wanted to gain weight and experience this sensation over and over again. He was going to keep eating and eating and _eating_ and there was nothing to stop him. Getting nice and fat was the new goal. An experiment, he told himself. For science, of course. This was a precarious and new experience, and he had to take considerable notes on this. He was intrigued as well as aroused at the idea of it.

The Doctor sure as hell wasn’t expecting this to come with a new body, yet he found that he didn’t regret it.

* * *

Being in a TARDIS had its difficulties, especially if she didn’t like what the Doctor was doing. Which she didn’t. During any chance he had to eat his weight in food after Rose went to bed, the TARDIS would move the food away, leaving empty shelves. Because of this, some nights left the Doctor hungry. But being a clever Time Lord that he was, he found ways around it. The TARDIS could only do so much, so he stuffs some of his favorite goodies in his pockets for him to munch later. That seemed to do the trick as the TARDIS had no way to nick his belongings off of him, and at last he can fulfill his goal to gain weight.

He was already seeing the changes after a few weeks of sneaking around. He was looking just a tad bit plump, his tummy rounding more than usual and sticking out noticeably when he put on his trousers. It was practically inconspicuous when he was dressed, but underneath his armor he concealed it from Rose’s gaze. But it wasn’t enough. He didn’t want Rose to know and had since tried to find times to eat when she wasn’t looking for him (sleeping cycles, visiting Jackie, and the like). Not to mention the running around, though thankfully it had been rather relaxed for a few weeks. 

The Doctor didn’t know how big he wanted to be, but he’ll reach that decision once he feels satisfied. Right now, however, he was not satisfied. And he was extra hungry tonight and he needed to feed his growing appetite. He felt like spoiling himself, not that he already hadn’t. 

Thankfully he had slipped out with Rose that afternoon and convinced her to buy a banana cake from a planet near her main solar system. It hands down was probably the best thing ever invented, in his not-so-humble opinion. When Rose asked why, he just shrugged and explained, ‘because _bananas_ Rose!’ That was enough for her and now he had a packaged cake in his trench coat pocket.

Eagerly, once he made sure Rose was asleep, he placed the medium sized dessert on his bed as he took off his shirt and suit jacket. He was so pleased to see his plump little tummy poking out, looking too small for his liking. Patting it tenderly, he sat on his bed.

“I know, I know,” he said in response to his stomach’s hunger pains. “I’ll feed you, just be patient.” His potbelly looked more rounded when he sat down, and it only made him hungrier and more aroused. Not even using eating utensils, he grabbed a chunk and shoved it into his mouth. Gripping his belly as he chewed, his finger made its way into his belly button and he twirled it around, loving the pleasure coming from below. Again, he shoved more of the cake into his mouth, hungrier than ever as he managed to eat most of it within ten minutes. He was satisfied to notice that he was hungrier for more, and knowing he’ll finish the cake reminded him that he was growing fast.

“Oh, _god_ ,” he moaned, shutting his eyes as he felt his belly start to fill up as he sucked on his fingers to swallow the frosting. He was almost done already, and he almost hated how his feeding frenzy was coming to a close. Even though he was getting wonderfully distended and plump, it was never enough. 

Knowing that he would need it, he took out a one-liter bottle of soda once more, having restocked it since Rose had a fondness for it, and began gulping. Already his belly was starting to expand in delicious ways that made him harder than a rock. He made it halfway again, and he had to take a breath and stop to notice his tummy starting to rest over his trousers, and it spurred him on. He gripped his belly again, pinching every part that had grown; already he was packing on more pounds, and he couldn’t wait to see how his body would change. 

He didn’t expect to love this so much, but he did. Having done more research in his library since then, his newfound discovery of this kink was wonderfully addictive… and dangerous. The Doctor wasn’t stupid; he knew doing this was going to screw up his body in ways that no one should partake in—but the urge to get fat was stronger. He loved his fit body, he really did, but this was beyond that of sheer vanity. It felt like a deep desire, something he would enjoy and get comfort out of. Eating sure as hell made him forget about every stupid thing he ever did, that was for sure. 

“I need _more_ ,” he almost demanded, licking his lips as he shoved the remaining bits of cake into his greedy mouth, finishing it off with a satisfied gulp. Not even stopping for a moment, he took the soda bottle to his lips and began draining it as quickly as before, all the while gripping his engorged belly and feeling his trousers get tighter and tighter—and not just because of the access of food. He left a little soda in the bottle, mainly because he couldn’t fit anymore in even if he tried, and groaned out a few burps. Slapping his full belly, he pinched and prodded and felt its weight in his hands, before moving down to his very tight zipper to finally relieve himself. 

Once sated at last, he laid himself down on his bed, his belly stretching beyond its capacity and he could only swell with pride. He was going to get so big and he couldn’t wait. Everything was perfect and going to plan. 

“Oh Rassilon,” he said to himself, burping as the soda kept coming back up. “I’m getting so big already…” He tenderly rubbed his tummy, letting his finger trail his belly button and he almost groaned at the contact. He wished it would all go faster, just so he could get as fat as he wanted and feel big love handles on his sides and not fit into his tight clothes; there were so many things he wanted even if it was selfish. He didn’t care. He never thought he would want it this much, but he did. It almost scared him how much he did.

Yawning, he realized he had grown sleepy from his night of feeding himself fattening desserts and decided to turn off the lights. 

The next problem that kept bothering him, however: how was he going to travel with all this new weight? It would slow him down, surely, and Rose would suspect it. She would hate it, for sure, and he couldn’t risk it.

There had to be a way for him to get her out of the TARDIS, just so he could eat his body weight in food several times over. But he was smart, obviously. It wouldn’t be long, now. He’ll get what he wanted soon enough. He’ll miss his pink and yellow human, but his greed outweighed it. Besides, it’s not like he was going to abandon her. He was just… a bit embarrassed at the moment. He honestly didn’t know how she’d react.

All he had to do now was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finds more ways to satisfy himself, so to speak. His suits can't cope.

His attempts to sneak out were not successful. Rose hadn’t caught him, but she wasn’t ready to visit Jackie quite yet and he was getting impatient. Considering the fact that he has a time machine, he could literally spend a multitude of time eating and gaining before picking her up at a given time that she wished to return. But then again, she was going to notice a difference. He worries she already has. It was kind of obvious, anyway, the way he eats multiple plates more often than he did before. Rose looked happy that he was eating more, though, probably because he didn’t eat nearly as much as he does now. 

The Doctor got on the scales that morning, realizing that his binges put an extra two stone to his frame since he started. His suits were getting a bit too tight and were practically fit for bursting, but they could survive a few extra pounds longer before he would have to find alternatives. He didn’t expect to gain this quickly, especially with the high-metabolism body he was still growing accustomed to, but it was turning into a reality that he wished for. He kept squeezing and pinching his fat any chance he got, loving the shape and how soft it was and how much he wanted it to get bigger. 

He would get that chance. Rose got excited at the sight of an all-you-can-eat sushi buffet and restaurant when they stopped by Japan. Rose wanted to see some earth-born countries more often, which gave the Doctor the idea that she was a little homesick and missed her mother. Of course, he wouldn’t wish Rose to leave, but it was becoming a chore to sneak around with food. He was growing impatient. 

So, he agreed, because it was an all-you-can-eat buffet as well as a restaurant: aka, a reasonable excuse to pig out right in front of Rose without secrecy. Beautiful. It was going to be perfect. Also, Rose had never tried sushi before and his need to show her something new was a bonus to his day. 

“How have you not had sushi, Rose? One of the most popular food items in your planet’s history during an era of globalization, after all.”

“Sorry, great time-traveling Time Lord with a credit stick, but a shop girl living in the estate can’t afford it on a regular basis.” 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll love it!” the Doctor said eagerly, licking his lips hungrily at the anticipation. “They come in all sorts of combinations and ingredients and everything in between. You can have anything from sashimi to poultry, avocados, eggs, vegetables, even fruits like mangoes and cream cheese! _Cream cheese_ , Rose.” Listing them off like he was made his stomach howl for food, and he nearly broke his restraint to go up to the serving tables without the waiter catering to their drinks first. 

“An’ they’re wrapped in rice, yeah? With seaweed?”

“Yep!”

Rose pondered for a moment. “Who pairs fruit with rice and seaweed? Do they have dessert?”

“Of course! I know I’ve had fried banana—which is amazing by the way— and mochi, which is a doughy rice-paste coated with flower since its super sticky, and when you bite into it you get a sweet bean mixture!” 

“So, hold on, I’m having bloomin’ beans for dessert?” Rose laughed.

The Doctor could only chuckle, noticing that the waiter had come over and asked for their beverage of choice. But once that was taken care of, the Doctor nearly bolted to the buffet table, seeing the line of sushi and traditional appetizers like shumai and dumplings and miso soup. Other foods were fried cheesecake, green tea flavored mochi, and an endless supply of noodles and fried fish. He took one of everything, or at least as much as he could stack on his plate. 

After showing Rose how to use chopsticks, he inhaled his sushi and desserts. He was happy to notice that Rose was enjoying herself, too, and ended up liking a lot of the stuff he mentioned as ingredients and combinations. But he tried them all before, and yet every time he put something in his mouth, he had to stop himself from moaning. He devoured each individual piece at quick speed, finding that his plate was emptying faster than Rose’s first. He found himself going back for seconds.

A few favorites of his were the spider and dragon rolls, with deep fried batter on soft-shelled crab and delicious sweet-tasting eel on top of avocado and spicy tuna. Every piece was heaven, and he found himself abusing them as he nearly cleared out that area of the buffet table. But he found himself slowing down at his fourth full plate, having moved on to the desserts and gotten himself two slices of the fried cheesecake and several mochi. His bulging belly was starting to take up more room around him, finding that his trousers were straining badly as he kept eating and eating. But as he finished up the two slices of cheesecake and cleaned up the mochi, something he didn’t expect happened.

He heard a pop as his trousers suddenly loosened. Rose didn’t eat as much as he had and was eating her mochi when she stopped and heard something drop near her feet.

“What was that?” she asked, trying to look under the booth they were sharing. The Doctor looked down at his lap to happily see his tummy rounding out marvelously in front of him, but his trousers have felt the weight for too long; the button of his pants popped clean off, the zipper slightly open as it was trying to make more room for his growing gut. 

_Well… didn’t expect that to happen so soon._

Rose had since gotten up and looked under the table, and picked up a brown button off the ground, staring at it amusingly. “Doctor… is this from your trousers?” Her face was on the verge of barking out a laugh, but she was holding it in. 

The Doctor’s face reddened, knowing that she could find out right here and now with the evidence in front of him. But of course, he lied.

“Oh, that old thing?” he said, scratching his neck and tugging at his ear lobe. “That thing’s been getting loose since I got them! Stitching’s a little weak and I suppose even a regular meal offended it.”

“Doctor… you had at least four plates. That’s not a regular meal, you hog.”

The Doctor felt a shiver of arousal spread through him at her name-calling, and he had to restrain his pleasure for his own embarrassment. 

_You_ are _a hog, Doctor. You’ve gorged yourself and got so damn_ fat _on rich food. You’re getting so greedy._

He swallowed, feeling evermore aroused as he told himself those same words. Because it was true, and he _loved_ it.

“Wellll,” he drawled, “even so, it was going to come off anyway.”

Rose rolled her eyes, before noticing that he was getting up from his seat. “You’re going to get more?”

“I suppose I can squeeze in a few shrimp dumplings before we hit the road.”

“Doctor?”

He turned back around to notice her confused expression.

“Since that one night at dinner you’ve been eating a lot more lately. And I mean _a lot_ more. Are you feeling all right?”

“I’m right as rain, Rose! If anything, I’m feeling better with more food in me; keeps my massive brain sharp, you know. Thought you’d appreciate that, after all.” He winked at that, and she could only roll her eyes. It was enough for the Doctor to go and get his final serving.

He was finally feeling satisfied and delightfully stuffed to the brim with food as he swallowed the last dumpling, burping and hiccupping from the endless number of dishes to try. Under the table he cradled his overfilled belly, which was now sitting in his lap for the first time and he adored how it rested on his thighs. The soft flesh was making its way through the buttons of his dress shirt, the once-buttoned trousers parting under the weight of his stomach. Thankfully he decided to wear his long coat that day, or else he would have a lot of explaining to do when Rose would see his gut trying hard to make its way through his clothes. Pinching his fat, he dug his finger into his belly button and tried not to moan in the middle of the crowded restaurant. He was an idiot to do this in public, but he couldn’t resist being gluttonous, not when he had so much weight to gain.

“Ready to go now, Doctor?” Rose asked after they paid and tipped the waiter, unaware of his arousal.

Burping with a hand to his mouth instead of a reply, Rose took it as a response and laughed. “I think it’s time to let you sleep off all that sushi?

“Mmm… yes I— _hic!_ —I think that’s reasonable,” he said, patting his engorged stomach. He took a few sips of his water, washing it all down as he tried not to feel so sleepy. Hiccupping loudly, he burped up more air and sheepishly blushed.

“Looks like somebody ate too much,” Rose said on their way out, noticing the Doctor’s hand placed on his belly on the walk back to the TARDIS.

“It feels so tight— _HIC_!” he complained, covering his mouth as a hiccup escaped. All the food was now resting in his tummy and walking was a bit challenging. He just wanted a bed.

But when he got back to the TARDIS and wished Rose goodnight, he couldn’t help but reach into his trench coat pockets and get himself an evening snack. He gained an extra five pounds from that night alone. 

And yet, he wanted more.

* * *

Rose was finally away at Jackie’s. She said she wanted to stay for two weeks, and he was welcome to visit if he so chooses. This was his chance. He tried to control his voracious appetite for the time being so that the differences weren’t so vast, but when Rose left the safety of the TARDIS he rushed straight to the TARDIS fridge, hungry and eager to begin his never-ending binge.

He hadn’t grown too much since his night with Rose at the sushi buffet, but the buttons on his suit jacket told otherwise. They were about ready to pop off at any moment, a bit of skin visible as it sometimes road up his gut from being too small. He pulled the shirt down over the skin again, but it kept riding back up and eventually he gave up all together. He didn’t care. It was going to be much too small for him soon enough, and his goal was to not fit into them. 

The Doctor still had an affinity for pinstripes of course, but his suits were designed for a slender bloke, not a fattened, overfed glutton that he became. Eventually he would have to go back to the tailors and get himself suits that fit him. He could see it now: his new suits defining his belly, love handles curving out from his trousers as he would keep eating and eating and making even that pair strain. But that was for another day. At the moment, a special treat awaited him in the fridge.

He knew the best places for weight-gain powder, especially when some planets and galaxies had a preference for fat instead of muscle. Those places were a godsend, for he managed to get a lot of encouragement from those areas, especially when it came to food. The locals knew immediately that he wanted to gain and gave away a lot of free samples. Of course, he ate all of them, having several meals while he was there, and finally finding the treasure trove he was looking for. If it worked, it’ll help him gain at an accelerated rate and add on additional calories.

Carrying out two liters of the shakes he made before, the Doctor eagerly opened them and poured some of it out in a large glass. He was too eager to go somewhere else to eat and sat in the kitchen chair to drank it down. The ingredients called for a lot of heavy cream, a carb-based formula found in the local’s cakes and ice creams, and an assortment of ingredients of his choosing; of course, he went for bananas. And it was delicious. He couldn’t seem to get enough of it, drinking it so quickly that some of the creamy shake dribbled on his clothes. 

Breathing heavily after downing almost half of the first liter, he grew concerned he might not finish all two liters. They were heavy shakes, and were thick and delicious and so very dense, but they were also very filling. His belly hanging over his trousers indicated that he was getting close to being full. It sat in his lap, buttons ready to pop, and he tenderly rubbed his warm tummy. Burping, he couldn’t wait a moment before pouring more of the shake, and downed it again, tilting his head back to get every last drop, his throat bobbing. 

He finished off another full glass and groaned as his belly told him no more. He was so close to the end of the first liter, and he was upset with himself for not being able to drink all of it. He wanted two liters in his belly that night, and he wished he didn’t feel so full already. 

The Doctor gripped the soft fat around his waist as if for encouragement, groaning. Sometimes he wished his fantasies of Rose feeding him were real. “You _can’t_ be full now, not yet…”

There was a little left in the first liter, and he told himself to at least consume that and stop before he would get sick. Struggling, his fat quivered with every small movement as he adjusted himself in his seat as the chair cried out in protest. He poured the remaining bits from the first liter bottle and forced himself to drink it down. All the while he felt his gut heavily sit in his lap as he rubbed it out of comfort, feeling each button on his shirt strain. And that’s when it happened: he tilted his head back again to finish off the shake, and some of the buttons flew off, freeing some of his tummy fat as it jiggled in response. He slouched his posture, and more buttons flew off in a hurry. Needless to say, the last of his tight suits were destroyed. 

He wasn’t so skinny anymore. And he couldn’t seem to stop, because he wanted to get bigger. He could grab flesh now, much more than he ever thought he could, but he desired more. He wanted it to dig into the table when he sat down and get even softer with every treat. The Doctor wondered if he went too far, if he was too addicted to this to stop and consider the consequences. 

He didn’t. Instead, later on that night, he finished off the second liter, doing in his last pair of tight trousers as the button flew off of that one, too. He rewarded himself with that accomplishment by rubbing his growing belly proudly, loving how round it was now and how big it had become in such a short time, little stretchmarks starting to appear from how rapidly he was gaining. Burping contently, he felt immense pleasure as his deep belly button had a well-deserved play. 

The Doctor had a feeling that he was never going to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needless to say that when I wrote this several years ago, I never quite finished the middle half. I have since finished the last half of it, but not the very center before it gets good. So, I will have to return when my finals aren't kicking my ass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the TARDIS is about ready to throw down some shade, resulting in a bit of a revelation for a certain pink and yellow human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord lads, lasses, and folks in between, I hate finals. I really do. But because I feel like garbage, I have the middle part completed already! Because that's what you're supposed to do when the semester is almost over instead of, well... working. Heh. But this is clearly a priority, of course.
> 
> Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna get a few shots of Jack into my system and get some work done...

He noticed how the TARDIS was being remarkably quiet during those two weeks of gluttonous bliss. As he continued to pig out and stuff himself with food every minute, her demands for him to stop ceased. She even stopped denying him refrigerator rights during his night feeding. Normally he would question it, but most of the time he was just hungry. Starving, even. The special shakes increased his appetite dramatically, and even when his stomach was overflowing it would demand more sustenance after an hour. Even small tinkers below the TARDIS console couldn’t distract him from the endless growling of his stomach. Then again, he could hardly fit under there, now. 

The scales told him everything: 6 and a half stone added to his frame since he started; the shakes were working incredibly well. He was close to the 17 stone mark, and to be honest he wasn’t sure how much was too much. What pleased him was that the suits he bought just two weeks ago to accommodate his gut was much too small. He couldn’t go past the fourth button without his stomach fat squeezing its way through. The Doctor shrugged to himself, scratching his head for an alternative until he could buy something new again. He spotted a few t-shirts he liked to wear under his blue suits buried in his closet where he used to be slender. 

“Weeelllll… this’ll have to do for now,” he told himself, noting the size. It was a medium. He had to let out a laugh at that. Hilariously, when he tried his best to squeeze his chubby frame through it, the shirt couldn’t get past his belly button, the fabric constricting against his skin. “Blimey, this is uncomfortable,” he mumbled to himself, shrugging it off. It wasn’t even worth walking around in for the sake of enjoying his belly jiggling. The worst part was that he didn’t have any dress shirts that would fit him either.

The Doctor then got an idea, the thought of his undershirts jogging his memory. He recalled one blue, pinstriped suit that he remembered getting two weeks back that was too big for him at the time. He eagerly put it on, noticing that the buttons weren’t straining too badly until he reached half-way, and it amazed him that even the one that was too big for him at the time had gotten too small for him now. But just barely.

Admiring himself in the mirror, the suit jacket managed to snugly fit along the contour of his tummy, but it was short, revealing some of his skin below the belt and resting on his love handles. For the mood he was in, it was perfect. The trousers that could barely contain his bottom half would be an excellent edition.

He realized that Rose would be returning that day. She gave him a call stating that she would stop by midafternoon, and as much as he loved her company, he hated for her to come back and notice his change of appearance. He noticed that his face had gotten rounder as well, his cheeks slightly rosy, though most of the weight he put on went to his gut. His slender frame made the results a lot more pleasurable, after all, as most of his weight gain had accumulated at his newest fixation. Not to mention the gut itself, which had grown large enough to dig into the dinner table when he sat down. For the Doctor it was his own personal accomplishment, but he knew Rose would object. 

But he couldn’t do much about it now; there wasn’t a way he could lose it all one minute and gain it the next to avoid this conflict. By all means he had a time machine and could travel anywhere to do just that but considering he had been parked in Rose’s living room for two weeks, it would seem odd for him to materialize in and out of time (and that in itself would need an excuse). That, and he was starving again and didn’t care at the moment.

His rumbling stomach interrupted his thoughts, and he couldn’t help but give his tummy fat a pinch. “Mmm… I’m in the mood for some jam.” Licking his lips absent-mindedly, he entered the kitchen, his stomach growling again, and opened the cabinets and fridge—and saw nothing. Literally nothing.

“Wha’?” he said to himself. “Could’ve sworn I restocked…” Then it hit him. “Really, old girl? You go quiet and then decide to play this game with me?” He felt the TARDIS give him a sarcastic, yet sardonic, retort. “Well it doesn’t help that I need some food now! I really don’t appreciate your baby sitting, all right? Please, I’m just so bloody hungry and I need something to eat. Where did you—”

He heard a noise from one of the cabinets below the sink, confusing him. He wondered if the TARDIS put something there for him to take, since she didn’t really offer a rebuttal to his statement. Blinded by the urge to feed his growing appetite that was now impossible to control, he thanked the sentient machine and rushed to all fours, his stomach mere inches from the floor.

Searching with his eyes, he spotted a few jars of jam at the farthest wall inside the bigger-on-the-inside cabinets, stuffing his upper body inside the confined space to reach it. He noticed the labels read strawberry, one of his favorites, and rushed to grab it… only to find he was mere millimeters away, the opening obstructing his ability to move closer. 

“Urgh… c’mon!” he said, struggling to fit himself through. But he realized too late that he wasn’t as skinny as he used to be. He felt the skin of his large belly snugly digging into the cabinet opening, his suit jacket riding up again to show off his stomach. He felt the coldness of the floor against his belly and he knew that he was done for. “Oh, bollocks,” he hissed to himself. Trying to get himself out, he used his knees and arms to get his way out, the cabinet opening groaning at his attempts. He failed epically, huffing at his attempts to free himself. 

“ _You did this!_ ” he growled, feeling his stomach jiggle at the smallest movement. The equivalent of a laugh emanated in his telepathic mind. How could he be this stupid? The TARDIS wouldn’t have tried this trick if she knew he wouldn’t fall for it in the state of mind he was in. The Doctor, the smartest man in the universe: foiled by his own ship. It made his blood boil. Out of anger that he was fooled and that he couldn’t grab his food, he pushed and pulled harder, only to feel hungrier. 

His stomach growled loudly again, demanding food he couldn’t reach, and he knew Rose would board the TARDIS any minute. Desperate, he could only try to grab the jam since he couldn’t ignore the constant hunger pains that the shakes inflicted on him. Suddenly, when he thought he couldn’t reach it, he was able to touch his fingers against one of the jars, and immediately snatched it. He knew the TARDIS was using this as bait to get him even more stuck than he already was, but he didn’t give a damn. He wanted the jam in his stomach immediately, and greedily opened it. The first taste was enough to do him in. 

The Doctor devoured the first jar, practically drinking the jam since he couldn’t sit up to use his fingers. He reached the bottom of the jar in no time at all, and to his disappointment wasn’t satisfying enough. He reached for the second jar, shoving the contents down his gullet, before reaching the third. Then the fourth. And finally, the fifth.

Licking the stickiness off his fingers, he concealed a tiny burp and felt his hunger pains dwindle enough to keep him sane. But he knew his belly had expanded to make way for all of the jam he gulped, and he knew getting out of this mess wasn’t going to be fun.

* * *

Rose was excited to travel with the Doctor again, as per usual. Though if she had to admit to herself, something was… different.

She was by no means blind. The Doctor, skinny as he was, was starting to not look so skinny anymore when she left. While visiting with her mother for a few weeks, all she could think about was his eating habits. To someone else this seemed a bit odd but having known the Doctor for a few years now she couldn’t help but take note. She hugged him before she left the TARDIS and he felt… squishier. It was nice, if she admitted to herself. 

She enjoyed the fantasy of the Doctor having a plump stomach to feel, simply because he was so thin when he regenerated. Having a bit of a kink for that sort of thing tended to do that to a girl, though she never told anybody. She found it embarrassing, to say the least. Too many of her past friends have said their own opinions that made her angry. Naturally, to fit in, she lied that she agreed with them even though she secretly harbored a soft spot for that beefy fella at school, that she thought was cute. Rose shook her head to herself, knowing that all of that rubbish was irrelevant now. All she knew was that the Doctor was making it very hard for her to not think dirty thoughts, and much more than usual.

Bag in hand, she said goodbye to her mum and Mickey, and headed into the TARDIS, smiling from ear to ear at the thought of seeing the Doctor again. She recalled how much he was eating when she left and was a bit concerned that he went back to his old habits. Rose remembered seeing how his belly arched upwards after his massive meal at the sushi buffet, and she couldn’t help but feel arousal at the thought of it. Licking her lips to wet them, she quickly cleared her thoughts and tried not to think about it as she approached the TARDIS. For all she knew the Doctor was probably just ridiculously hungry that night.

“Doctor?” she called, surprised that he wasn’t in the console room when she entered. Immediately she thought something was wrong. “Doctor!” She dropped her bag to the floor, entering the long hallway and hoping he would answer.

Meanwhile, the Doctor heard his companion’s cries, trying to ignore the constant hunger pangs. He was positively starving again after no time at all, and he couldn’t even try to escape his current problem without getting stuffed tighter. He tried one last time in hopes he would budge, but it only made him hiss in pain at his exposed flesh digging into the cabinet opening.

Rose’s feet came barreling in to the kitchen, and at first, she didn’t even look down as she still shouted his name. To her credit, she didn’t exactly expect the Doctor to be on the floor, trapped in an awkward situation. The Doctor knew she was right in front of him, and he stayed absolutely still.

 _Maybe if I don’t make a sound, she won’t notice._

A famished and loud gurgle from his belly made him wince, hating himself at his luck. Rose, indeed, had noticed. He felt the TARDIS laugh at him. He gave her a retort back.

Rose gasped in surprise, and at first was worried there was an intruder. Yet the pinstriped legs gave away the person’s identity.

“Doctor?” she said, incredulous at what she was seeing.

At first, the Doctor was quiet and didn’t reply. Instead, he let out a small, “Hello.”

Rose blinked a few times, looked away, and then back again, wondering if she was dreaming. She concluded that she wasn’t, if the Doctor’s current problem was any consolation. Needless to say, she was shocked. Shocked and… quite enjoying the view. His stomach was blocking any view of his upper body, looking far too soft to be legal. It looked considerably larger than she remembered, his suit jacket riding up his belly and looking far too tight for comfort. His pinstriped trousers were looking much too tight, too, trying hard to accommodate his bum. 

_God, he already had a great arse, but now?_

“Erm… well… um… seems I’ve gotten a bit stuck,” she heard the Doctor say after a period of silence, muffled from inside the cabinet. “Mind giving me a hand instead of gawking?”

Rose shook her head to clear her thoughts, ignoring how embarrassingly turned on she was. Here she was being a bloody pervert while the Doctor was trapped on the floor. “Yeah… yeah, god, I’m sorry Doctor, I—”

“It’s fine, Rose, just please, for the love of Gallifrey, get me out of this hole,” he said aggravatedly. She sounded closer to him than before when she talked to him, and the Doctor could only assume she was inspecting the damage. He felt immense shame, because he knew he was going to get an earful the moment his stomach was free. 

What had he been doing all this time? Rose wondered. No, it couldn’t be, right? She didn’t let herself wish for it. Clearly the Doctor must be sick, or ingested something that didn’t agree with him, surely. There was no way he was getting enjoyment out the evidence she saw. She heard his belly start growling again, and it sounded painfully hungry. It made her wonder just how much he was gobbling down for him to get as fat and plump as he was. She wet her lips, her pupils blown wide, trying hard to not be so stupidly smitten with him as she placed a hand on the side of his body to indicate her presence.

“Okay, Doctor, I’m gonna try pullin’ you out, all right? Give a shout if I’m hurtin’ you.”

“I’ve tried that already, Rose, trust me. I’m stuck tight in here.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah? Well you got me, now. We can push an’ pull together.”

“A team effort! I like it!” came the Doctor’s mock enthusiasm. She furrowed her brow at that, wondering if he was annoyed at her or just as the situation.

Rose placed her hands on his waist to help, and immediately her sinful thoughts returned beyond her control. He was beyond chubby, that was for sure, and even through the fabric of his jacket it was clear that he had filled out quite a bit more than she last saw him. 

_Focus, Rose, time and place, time and place…_

With a countdown, the Doctor pushed himself away from the opening while Rose pulled. Rose could feel how heavy he was, and it was difficult to pull him away, but she tried all the same. The Doctor gave out a cry in pain, and when she stopped noticed that his large, overfed belly was shifted slightly away from the opening. His stomach started grumbling loudly again, eager to be fed. Rose desperately wanted to sooth the hunger pangs. 

“Doctor, you okay? You managed to move out a bit!”

“Brilliant!” came his reply, already pushing himself out again. Rose could tell that he was incredibly embarrassed, and eager to get this over with.

It surprisingly didn’t take long for the Doctor to finally pop out, as he breathed deeply to get oxygen. Rose’s eyes raked over his form, seeing his hair looking ruffled and his face slightly pink from exertion. His empty stomach rose and fell with his breathing, making it hard for Rose to concentrate on his well-being. The suit jacket and dress shirt buttons near his chest had fallen open, revealing just a bit of his chest hair. She had to force herself to get composed as she went to his side, helping him sit up.

“God, Doctor, are you feeling all right? How did this happen?”

The Doctor closed the cabinet door with a glare upwards at his ship, leaning back against the closed cabinet as he placed a hand on his paunch, catching his breath. He rubbed the angry, sore red marking on his belly, a hiss escaping his lips. “I… I might have underestimated my size,” he answered, a blush creeping up on his cheeks and chest. Rose noticed his face had gotten pudgier, too, and she didn’t think he could get any more gorgeous than he already was. 

Rose had an urge to get to the bottom of this. “You didn’t answer my question, though.”

The Doctor blushed redder. “Uhhh, no time to fret about it, Rose!” His stomach started howling and he ignored it with a slight wince. “What’s important is that you’re back and I can finally, finally, take you to Barcelona, right? How many times have we tried to do that, Rose? At least a dozen times, and we keep getting sidetracked from the universe trying to kill me! I can show you all those dogs without noses, and the sky as it turns a bright green during the—” 

Rose wanted to kill him as he continued rambling. She expected it, but still hated him for it. Within a split second she made up her mind, and it was going to be the best damn idea she ever had that he’d pull his head out of his arse for once. She saw him try to stand up the moment he stopped talking.

“Wait!” she said suddenly, pushing slightly against his chest to keep him sitting as he looked at her expectedly. She had to think quickly. She remembered the bags she brought in and left on the TARDIS grating. “I… I have a surprise for you. Meet me in my bedroom real quick? So I can give it to you? I’ll just be a few.”

The Doctor’s confused expression made her giggle. “W…what? Why not just give it to me he—” 

“Just wait a bit, I’ll be right there.” She was holding back a very excited smile, and the Doctor was growing more confused the longer the day went on. 

Rose quickly left the scene, leaving a befuddled Doctor to get up from his spot on the floor. He tried to ignore the hunger pangs as they seemed to get worse with each minute. With a shrug and a scratch of his head, he did as he was told.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ʅ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʃ

The Doctor patiently waited in Rose's bedroom, sinking his heavy frame into the bed and relaxed in anticipation. Half-heartedly he pulled down his too tight suit jacket, but it stubbornly remained snug against his tummy. He felt his stomach growling again and he realized just long he had been starving. Normally he would be having yet another meal, but the delay had made him positively ravenous. The sooner Rose would come back with her ‘surprise,’ the sooner he could get back to eating. He thought to himself as he waited for Rose, wondering what she was up to and why she was acting this way.

Already he was having some wild fantasies play out despite there being little evidence, not helping himself at the prospect as he purposefully kept himself from touching certain parts of his anatomy. He felt how aroused he was already, and he couldn’t help but encourage it by letting his fingers sink into his flesh. 

Rose finally entered, a smile on her face as the Doctor got out of his daydreaming. “You startled me, there, Rose!”

Rose didn’t answer, looking particularly pleased at the sight of him on his bed. His chest filled with warmth as he watched her eyes drag along his body, stopping at the middle. He was confused, yet the butterflies he felt from her looks were enough to let his thoughts cease. 

“I told you I would bring back a surprise: a snack.”

“Oh, thank goodness, I’m so hungry,” he breathed, not even realizing what she entailed as he looked at what she had in her hands. He was too famished to think straight. In one, a large glass filled to the very top with a red-colored shake, and in the other, more of it also filled to the very top in a giant fluid-measuring cup. Apparently, there weren’t any cups in the TARDIS tall or wide enough to put it all in one serving. Just realizing this made him feel hungrier.

“Blimey… you went all out,” said the Doctor, sitting up from his comfortable position on the bed as Rose’s eyes once again raked over the bloated belly resting in his lap. She put down the shakes and didn’t hesitate to join him, already needing to feel just how heavy he’s gotten over the past several weeks without her witnessing it grow. She could hardly contain herself anymore, she was being so patient. He sharply inhaled at her touch as her soft hands gripped and played with his belly, and he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to be more with her. Rose was so close now, close enough that he—

No. He was trying to repress it, but it was getting so hard now that Rose was taking an interest in him. He’s known for a long time that she shared his feelings, but at the moment her touching and prodding was driving him closer to the edge. 

And then he saw it. In her eyes. They were blown wide with lust, with such an intensity that he might just self-combust on the spot. It suddenly dawned on him, and his hearts started galloping.

_Oh, you clever, clever girl._

“I never thought that you could… could enjoy something like _this_ ,” he said, struggling to keep his arousal at bay as he bit back a groan at her touch.

She smiled at him sweetly, swatting the exposed flesh of his tummy for good measure, earning her a surprised yelp. “You’re the one to talk.”

He blushed, tugging at his earlobe. “Weellll…”

“I wondered why those suits looked tighter than normal,” Rose said, almost to herself, as she felt her knickers start soaking at the image of him at the sushi restaurant. Oh, how much she thought about wanting to sooth the ache in his gut from gorging himself that night. “It didn’t take a lot of deducting to realize that you were gettin’ fat on purpose.”

The Doctor’s belly growled loudly, and the Doctor practically whimpered at her. “Rose, god… I’m _starving_.” He paused, realizing it was exactly like his fantasies, and he grinned manically. “I don’t want what I’m wearing to fit when you’re done with me.”

She snickered, tracing some of the white stretch marks on his love handles, her finger causing his flesh to dip inward. “It doesn’t fit right _now_.” 

The low tone in his voice when he demanded to be fed almost made Rose jump him and snog him senseless, but at the moment it was clear that that bridge wasn’t crossed yet. She lifted his suit jacket slightly to reveal his belly button, and she gave it a swift stroke before letting go, just to get him riled up. He gasped softly, licking his lips, as his eyes darkened with hunger and lust. Eagerly he watched her grab one of the shake servings, his stomach aching for every minute that he wasn’t fed.

Rose grabbed the jumbo straw she supplied the drinks with (which he gleefully realized was a bendy straw, too), sitting herself down on the bed with the giant fluid-measuring cup, prepared to make his wishes come true.

The Doctor could smell it from his position on the bed, and nearly grabbed it from her hands to down it without her help. He realized one of the smells he detected came from the shake powder.

“Mmm… I see you found the special shake packets. Is that…?” He paused, sniffing again. “Is this melted ice cream?”

Rose giggled. “Made a shake with two whole gallons of melted ice cream. It’s red-velvet flavored. Both of them.”

The Doctor’s brain nearly stopped of having learned that two whole gallons of ice cream was a consideration, and practically purred with delight at the prospect of drinking it all down. He stared at her in confusion, however. “Where’d we get red-velvet ice cream?”

“Remember when we visited New York because you wanted to poke fun at the inaccuracies of the dinosaur skeletons at the Natural History Museum?”

“Sure do!” said the Doctor. “The damn deinonychus still has broken wrists in the 2010’s—” 

Rose wanted to feed him, not hear him ramble. “Well, when you went back to the TARDIS, I stopped by that local Stewart’s shop place, and picked up these gems. I brought them back from my mum’s just now. I thought it sounded yummy.”

The Doctor sniffed the air again, licking his lips as he felt his stomach rumble for the millionth time. “Mmm… I want to find out how yummy it is, Rose.”

Rose stirred the straw in the mixture, looking at him through her lashes. “Permission granted.”

The Doctor nearly growled with delight, taking the measuring cup gingerly to avoid spilling it all over himself. But he stopped, watching her gaze as it darkened, and he wished with all his might that she would keep that look on her face for the rest of her human life. 

He said darkly, “I want you to tell me.” Her gaze didn’t change, though her smile was cheekier with the hint of tongue that drove him wild. “Tell me to stuff myself so full to the point in which I can’t move.”

Rose’s grin was filthy, getting up from the bed and sitting down behind him, her arms wrapping around his belly and jiggling it purposefully. He felt her head near his neck and he nearly lost it. She said, “I want my fat Time Lord to make himself fatter. Now _gulp_. Gulp _all_ of it.”

Immediately any restraint he held was gone, and he began chugging the shake as quickly as he could, all the while Rose playing and encouraging his tummy to swell. The shake was beyond heavenly, incredibly creamy and sugary and delightful to his taste buds. It was much more delicious than anything he ever made. He vowed that she would make them for future gains, all the while humming and groaning as his stomach filled up. Eventually he abandoned the straw, choosing to gulp it from the edge of the measuring cup instead.

Rose could literally feel his belly start to swell as he reached the half-way point, his flesh stretched to accommodate for his ravenous appetite, and she realized his bypass system must have kicked in for him to keep going without taking a single breath. He drank and drank and drank, and never once stopped or faltered. It didn’t help that Rose was already in love with him, because she wanted him like crazy.

No sooner had he started that the last drop was drunk, his head tilting up to get what remained. He took a breath, burping and licking his lips with smile on his face, his eyes half-closed and looking quite sleepy. “Oh Rose…” he said, his hand on his half-full stomach. “Rose, this is the most delicious shake I’ve ever tasted. I can’t get enough of this. I’m so glad there’s more…” 

“Keep going, Doctor,” she encouraged, gripping his love handles and cupping his fat in her palms as it sat in his lap. “I want to see those buttons pop.” Rose saw the button on his trousers and she just knew it wouldn’t last much longer.

Grabbing the large, tall glass filled with a second helping of shake, he didn’t hesitate as he began devouring that, too, his fast gulps audible from Rose’s position. As his head tilted higher to down it, drips of the shake landed on his bloated stomach, little bits of red-velvet running down his suit jacket. The Doctor didn’t hesitate to stop, however, for he kept drinking until he was sure it was all gone. 

“That’s it, Doctor…” Rose said, feeling his belly grow softer and softer as he ingested the sugary concoction. “Such a good boy.” He was slowing down, though, even as he was almost there. There was a little bit left, and he stopped gulping to take a breath to notice how full he was suddenly feeling. Grumbling out a burp and a hiccup, he took a minor breather as his stomach had grown exceptionally. The shake was thicker than usual because of the amount of ice cream used, and as a result he was filling up faster, much to his disappointment. He didn’t want this to end. 

“Are you full, my fat Time Lord?” Rose cooed, her fingernail in his belly button and teasing his ample flesh, loving how he squirmed. “I want all of it in your soft tummy, Doctor. I want every last calorie to go right _here_.” She slapped his full stomach, noticing how he was thoroughly enjoying her playful remarks and licked his lips. 

The Doctor muffled another hiccup, groaning as he felt the shake hit his gut and it suddenly became apparent how thick they were. His too full stomach was straining against his suit jacket and just a simple movement had caused a few buttons to fly off in a hurry. As a result, it gave Rose plenty of skin to grab, and she marveled at just how fat he made himself in a short amount of time. Rose was sure that a Time Lord can smell a human’s arousal. 

“Uggghh… it’s so thick ‘n creamy,” he slurred, nearing the point of stopping. “I don’t know if I can… finish it.” He grumbled back another burp, his eyes slightly droopy and sleepy from an inevitable food coma. 

“You _will_ drink all of it, you greedy hog,” Rose coaxed, grabbing his love handles and giving them a squeeze, not resisting to leave a nip and a kiss on his neck. “You won’t leave until it’s gone. Now _drink it_.” 

The Doctor felt her kiss on his neck, further spurring him to continue and adoring this sudden dominant streak in his pink and yellow human. This was all new to him, and his love for this human was almost impossible to ignore now. Who knew she would be just as into this as he was? As if she couldn’t get any more perfect.

Ignoring the signals to his brain to halt his rapid intake of calories, he forced the last few gulps, watching as the remaining shake disappeared into his swollen paunch. With a last intake of breath, it was finished. He relaxed his body, his belly over encumbered with shakes that were sure to make him even hungrier within the hour. He couldn’t resist jiggling his gut, satisfied with just how much he had. 

When he relaxed, Rose noticed his overfilled tummy sat in his lap, looking soft and doughy and she eagerly massaged it with him. Pressing her fingers into his flesh, she felt that there was very little room for him to squeeze more, and her movements resulted in a hiccup from the Doctor’s lips. She giggled at that, enjoying just how much he was satisfied.

“There we go, Doctor,” she purred in his ear, gently rubbing the areas that she knew were going to get even softer and she couldn’t wait. “Nice an’ full an’ plump, as you should be.”

The Doctor hummed, lazily leaning back a tad as Rose embraced him. She was so warm and lovely, and he couldn’t bring himself to put up his protective shield. It felt too good to resist, all the food in his gut making feel comfy and he wanted her affection so badly it hurt.

The silence that came after the Doctor finishing his meal was comfortable yet sparked with electricity. The Doctor and Rose glanced at one another, still in close proximity and couldn’t seem to look away. It dawned on them at what just occurred between them.

“Hello,” the Doctor said bashfully.

“Hello,” Rose replied, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. 

The Doctor rubbed behind his neck, not sure how to respond. He was sure he was blushing, and Rose was as well. 

“So.”

Rose perked up, after the silence that followed their greetings. “So…?”

“I… um… I enjoyed that. A great deal. A lot.” He kicked himself for the awkwardness of his reply. He swallowed nervously.

Rose’s blush soon reached her chest, his eyes darting to look ever so slightly. Rose noticed that he noticed, and it caused her face to beam into a shy smile. She knew. She always knew. “Yeah?” she said.

“Yeah,” he said, smiling, looking down at their joined hands. She wasn’t letting go, he noticed. His hearts were beating out of his chest, and it was clear that after what just took place his arousal was still prevalent, and he thought he would go insane if he didn’t cave in just once in his damn life. “Rose?”

Rose seemed just as intoxicated and unsure of the predicament as he was, her pupils blown wide over her hazel eyes. “Yes, Doctor?”

They were close enough to feel each other’s body heat, and it only took the Doctor’s hooded eyes to glance at her lips for her to close the gap. Squeaking in surprise, the Doctor deepened the kiss as he shut his eyes, not giving a damn. They were already in too deep, he couldn’t backpaddle out of it this time. There weren’t any more excuses. He felt her hands run through his hair, her thumb rubbing his cheek and it further aroused him as he struggled to keep his hands to himself. He never thought this would be reality, yet here he was, being with the woman he loved, his belly full to bursting and _god, is he dreaming_?

When they broke apart, their lips swollen, they couldn’t seem to stop smiling. 

“I guess… I guess we know what to do now,” Rose said breathlessly. 

The Doctor’s smirk was coy. “Oh yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Whew! Boy that was fun. It's been sittin' on my computer forever, and now I can have a clean conscience knowing I finally completed something I wrote for once. 
> 
> Sort of. 
> 
> If going to Hell is evidence of a clean conscience...


	5. SURPRISE CHRISTMAS CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose celebrate the holidays, with a minor setback. Except, it turns out not to be that much of a setback at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M FASHIONABLY LATE BUT LOOK WHAT I HAVE!!!
> 
> I know this story was finished... buuuuuuuut I just couldn't help myself guys. I figured this chapter would fit into this universe, so to speak. 
> 
> Happy Holidays you filthy, kinky little animals ;)

It seems Rose wasn’t getting tired of their nights of feeding. He could tell, as she purposefully kept the weight gain shake powder out of the food. ‘It’s cheating,’ she told him. And who was he to disagree? She was right, after all. Besides, he had help now, and probably didn’t need them. Even without them, his appetite was getting ridiculous and every new pound added to his frame meant more of Rose’s encouragements. 

No sooner had Rose joined him at every meal to stuff more into his greedy mouth, did the holiday season creep upon them. They both knew that visiting Rose’s mum was going to be quite the topic of conversation, considering what Rose was doing to him. Not that the Doctor was at all complaining, but to say he wanted the scrutiny of the elder Tyler was a lie. Rose admittedly agreed to that. If anything, as the evening of Christmas Eve approached, the scent of new treats filtered through the Doctor’s nose as he was busy in the library, reading up on a TARDIS part he could have sworn he left in the attic somewhere. The TARDIS has since calmed down about his fixations, probably because Rose seemed to like it. Typical, his ship favoring his companion over him. What else was new?

The Doctor looked up from his book, his nose sniffing the air as the aroma of chocolate chip cookies filtered in. He grinned coyly, shutting the book, knowing that Rose was tempting him to enter the kitchen. Minx. Donned in a Santa hat for the occasion, with one of his too-small maroon shirts on over a pair of blue trousers, he got up from his seat, pinching the flesh that was poking out from underneath. He could barely see his toes much anymore, and just seeing the difference from a short time ago made his arousal spike once more. He never tired of it, the way every article of clothing he wore kept getting smaller with each passing day and how much he never wanted it to stop. 

Marching his way towards the kitchen, Rose was sure enough taking something out of the oven. She was wearing an adorable short red dress, an ugly Christmas sweater on top of it to compliment the outfit. The Doctor hummed at the sight, enjoying the view when she bent down to lift the tray of food. He sniffed deeply, letting out a sigh at the smells, and that got her attention.

Rose’s eyes wandered before meeting his eyes. “Well Happy Christmas, Doctor. You’re just in time!”

“Happy Christmas to you, too, Rose Tyler,” he said, rubbing the underside of his belly when he felt it gurgle. He knew doing that made Rose quite pleased with him, and he was correct when her eyes raked their way down to his waist. 

“Hmm, you’re stomach growling again? Haven’t you eaten a few minutes ago?”

The Doctor pretended to look offended. “I’ll have you know that the last time I ate was 30 minutes and 28 seconds ago. ‘S not my fault I’m a little peckish.”

“Only a little peckish?” Rose smiled cheekily. The Doctor played into her game, pouting a bit and nodding his head. “Aw, poor baby, we certainly don’t want you to starve, now do we?” 

She proceeded to take out the fresh tray of a dozen cookies, which were put right next to the other two trays that the Doctor could tell were finished recently. The Doctor eyed them greedily, knowing that she made several batches just for him. Eagerly, he planted himself on the dining room chair, knowing that Rose was the one in control of his portions. Belly jiggling onto his lap, he was surprised to find that it dug into the table beside him when he sat down, and he had to push back a tad to feel a bit more comfortable. He leaned back in the chair, feeling lazy and content, as he rubbed his belly in anticipation. He didn’t even have to ask her to feed him, she constantly gave him food whether he was hungry or not. 

No sooner had he sat down, did three dozen chocolate chip cookies appear on a large plate, making him salivate. The smell of them was intoxicating, and he knew that they smelled homemade. Rose was getting better at her cooking, especially when she had a hungry Time Lord to feed. 

“Oh, those look heavenly, Rose,” he said, pinching the fat below his belly button and wanting to snatch them up but waited for her signal. Rose came around his chair, trailing her hand down his plump tummy and giving it a jiggle as she felt herself getting wet for him already. She planted an affectionate kiss on his cheek and neck, which made him almost purr like a cat.

“Oh, my, Doctor… I can feel you’ve gained already,” she said, lifting his shirt a bit to feel his bigger love handles above his hips. Said love handles were digging fantastically into his trousers, even though it used to fit the last time she saw him wear them. This made her even more excited as she tried to tamper down her arousal.

“Really?” The Doctor sounded surprised. Rose insisted that the weight gain powder was off limits, yet he managed to pack on the pounds just as rapidly. “How?”

“Oh, simple,” Rose said with mirth. She moved a finger in his belly button, making him gasp a bit at the contact as he eyed the cookies with such intense hunger that Rose didn’t want to hold him back for much longer. “It’s because I love to spoil you. And it’s doing wonders. You’ve grown so much fatter, no thanks to your greedy stomach. Something tells me an extra two stone is sitting around your middle now.” She gave it a soft pat and lifted some of it off of his lap, enticing his belly to grumble a bit in hunger. 

The Doctor couldn’t wait any longer, and she knew it. “Rose… please?”

Rose kissed his lips chastely, holding up a finger. “One moment. A few more things.” She giggled as he whimpered. The Doctor couldn’t stop being surprised by his Rose, for she opened the fridge and pulled out a liter of eggnog. It was the just the creamy, sugary sweetness that he wanted around his middle as soon as possible, much to his relief. He licked his lips, eager to dig in. The anticipation was done on purpose. Figures that Rose would prolong his suffering.

“There we go,” Rose said cheerfully, placing the liter on the table beside the cookies. “One more thing, though.” She then pulled out a lovely apple pie, placing it on the table beside him and he was looking quite desperate for it all now.

“Oh please, Rose… you’re torturing me,” he whined, trying hard not to reach out and devour everything in sight. 

Rose giggled, loving how he was begging. “Looks yummy, doesn’t it?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“Well, what are you waiting for, fatty?” she said, coming back around to his chair and pushing him in a bit with some effort. She was delighted to see his fat dig into the table again, which seemed to spur him on.

The Doctor started inhaling the cookies, which were just as tasty as he imagined them to be. He moaned at the tastes, giving her compliments at how chewy and soft and warm they were. His reward for his good behavior was a belly rub as he gorged himself. Needless to say, Rose knew that the cookies won’t last long with him, as they were easy for him to eat. In no time at all, all three dozen was under her hands, warming his belly, as she gave the soft flesh a squeeze. She could tell that the Doctor was by no means full, and he had been eyeing the eggnog even during his feast on the cookies. He grumbled out a burp, happy and licking his lips like the overfed glutton she turned him into.

She stopped him from grabbing the eggnog, looking at him pointedly. “Now, hold on, Doctor. What do we say when we want something?”

The Doctor licked a bit of chocolate away from the corner of his mouth, making Rose nearly lose her composure but she held on to keep the fantasy up. “Please… I need more, Rose. _Feed me_. I’m _desperate_.” He was, in fact, not desperate, but just the thought of it made him feel hungrier.

Rose responded by putting the liter of eggnog in his mouth, helping him support it as he began draining it. “Good boy, Doctor, go ahead and drink it down for me,” she purred. His gulps were fast, the Doctor eager to please his feeder. The eggnog was just as lovely as he knew it would be, tasting a few different spices mixed into the creamy drink and he hummed at the flavor. He could have sworn he tasted another flavor mixed in, but with Rose looking at him expectedly he put it in the back of his mind for now. Right now, he wanted to please her by keeping himself full and fat to bursting point, as per usual.

By the time the Doctor took several breaks, as well as burping up extra air to free space, the eggnog was gone in a flash, making his stomach balloon outward to rest against the table. He rubbed the underside of his tummy, feeling the softness of it and knowing that the eggnog was going to add on additional pounds much faster than the cookies were. Rose didn’t hesitate to rub his growing belly, feeling the cute little belly hairs peeking out from under his shirt. 

The Doctor leaned back against the chair, letting Rose have better access as he let her indulge in his growing waistline. He smacked the taste of the eggnog in his mouth, and suddenly that mystery flavor that he ignored dawned on him. He froze.

“Rose… where did you get the eggnog?” he asked. 

“Mum’s recipe, actually,” she said with a pleased smile. “Why?”

“What’s in it, exactly?” The Doctor was looking a tad bit worried.

“Oh, well we just make it like eggnog usually is, but we usually like to spike it with some nutmeg and ginger beer—oh. Oh.”

The Doctor blushed deeply, tugging at his ear. “Um… weelllll… it looks like I’ll be feeling a bit tipsy in a few, won’t I?” 

Rose looked apologetic. “Oh, Doctor, I’m sorry. I completely forgot about that. You’ll be proper sloshed, won’t you? And I just fed you all of that food… oh no, you’ll be sick!”

“Nonsense, Rose,” the Doctor said, waving his hand. By the look in his eyes she could tell that they were already getting a bit glassy as he leaned back in his chair. “I’ll be quite fine, what with all this food. You’ll just have to deal with a loopy Time Lord, eh?” He gave her a toothy grin. His belly gave him a delighted gurgle, not upset in the slightest at his binge. 

Rose still looked slightly worried. She knew the Doctor was pretty resilient, but she didn’t think sitting in the kitchen was a good way to wait out the effects of the ginger. “Maybe we should go in the library or the bedroom to find someplace nicer to sit down? I have a feeling you’ll be tripping over yourself soon enough.”

“Fine by me,” he said, getting up in his seat as he felt the room spin just a tad too violently. He gripped the chair as the room became normal again. “Oh… well that was strange. The room… spinnin’ just a tad.”

“Do you need help, Doctor?” Rose asked as she picked up the pie still left on the table. 

“Nah, no need to worry!” he said, as he made his way down the hall and made sure to keep his hand against the wall, stumbling every now and then. He huffed at the weight in his belly, placing a hand against his skin, finding that the food was sitting quite comfortably in his gut and it was trying hard to make it through his trousers. Rose appreciated the view as she followed him down to the library. It was a change of pace, to go somewhere else other than their bedroom. Rose had to stop herself and grin at the knowledge that they were _sleeping_ together in the same place now. At this, she was even more giddy than she was before. 

By the time they made it to the library couch, the place the Doctor originally was with his book still on the couch, Rose could tell his inebriated state was worsening. He planted himself on the couch with a thud, giggling a bit as he saw his belly jiggle out of his tight shirt. He rubbed it absentmindedly, smiling up at Rose with and adorable expression that she found endearing.

“You silly Time Lord,” Rose teased, slapping his full belly as she placed the pie on the nightstand beside the couch. “If you’re still with me and hungry, the pie’s all yours.”

“Hmm, yes…” he said, licking his lips as he felt them start to numb. Apparently, there was a bit more ginger beer in the eggnog then he thought. “’M still a bit peckish… if a bit drun’.” He held back a burp with his hand, feeling his belly grumble again for some food. “Mmm… Rose I’m insatiable. My tummy keeps grumblin’.”

Before he could attempt to deal with his appetite, Rose placed the pie on the curve of his belly, making him jump in surprise. “Who says you’re doing it all on your own?” She dug the fork in and shoved the serving into his mouth before he could protest, not that she expected him to. Eagerly, she forced more food into him as he hummed and swallowed contently.

“’S so good, Rose,” he mumbled, his eyes drooping as the ginger beer relaxed his senses. “More, please give me _more_.” He moaned as she made him open his mouth—with rather forceful grip on his head, he noticed—to shove the dessert in the moment he finished swallowing the last bite. He heard the hissing sound of whipped cream, and his eyes widened. “When’d you get tha’?”

“I can be sneaky when I want to be,” she said, her tongue between her teeth as she piled the cream high on the leftover slices of pie. 

“Oh, don’ I know it!” The Doctor giggled again, the kind of giggling that could easily turn into a fit, as he leaned his head back against the couch pillow. 

“It’s a good thing you’re not all there, hmm?”

His head lolled to the side as he nodded, staring up at her with a dopey expression. Rose held in a laugh. She never saw him this drunk before. She planted a lingering kiss on his temple, his eyes shutting briefly at the sensation, before surprising him with a grip on his head again as she shoved the whipped cream-covered pie down his gullet.

Rose was incredibly pleased as she encouraged him to finish the pie, and he wasn’t groaning for her to stop. His taunt, plush belly was soft and cushiony under her palm, and she could tell that he was pleasantly full. However, she knew his stomach was stuffed tight, yet not painfully so. Perhaps she could go easy on him today, as it was Christmas after all.

“Mm, like a good, fat boy you finished your meal,” she cooed. She rubbed his tummy and tugged the shirt up to let it fit snuggly on top of his love handles, using the other hand to pinch the sides where the white stretchmarks were prominent. They’d gotten a bit longer and bigger, disappearing underneath the trousers as she dipped a hand to feel the pink indentations of his pants. The Doctor sucked in a breath, clearly aroused despite his tipsy state. She noticed that his downstairs was trying as hard as his fat to make it through the fabric. 

“Like what you see?” he said, his smirk smug, a hiccup escaping his mouth. He mumbled an apology behind his hand and giggled. He indulged at the feeling of his weight, knowing that through the haze of the ginger beer that he was hopelessly addicted to the feeling of Rose loving and continuously feeding his growing gut. Jiggling his belly and pressing his finger into his belly button, he bit back a moan of arousal. Rose’s slap to his hands brought him out of it.

“Now, now, don’t get greedy on me, Doctor, not that you haven’t already,” she teased him. “Let’s get you into bed to rest. You had better put on a stone by the end of this week or I’ll be quite upset, fatty.”

She could tell the ginger beer was starting to finally drain out of his system, as he looked at her with a heated gaze. He unbuttoned his trousers, letting out a puff of relief as he rubbed the pink marks left on his stomach. “With your help, of course? ‘M not sure I can do it by myself. That’s a tall order.”

Rose loved the blissful expression on his face when she cupped his pants, giving him a heated, passionate kiss on the lips. “Hmm… I’m feeling generous tonight. You have until New Year’s, now.”

“Done.”

They couldn’t get to the bedroom fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not as long, but hopefully it's worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please no kink shaming.


End file.
